


【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(五)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(五)

今天是双休日，山姆本可以睡到自然醒，但他被一阵手机铃声突然吵醒了。  
山姆带着一肚子怒火拿起手机，他准备看看是哪个家伙打扰他睡觉。可当他看到上面的来电显示后，瞬间像皮球一样泄了气。  
只见屏幕上显示着：“老祖宗”  
当然，这个“祖宗”，就是巴基。

山姆觉得自己上辈子肯定欠巴基的：俩人很小的时候就认识了，并且结下了不少“深仇大恨”。  
比如当时巴基仗着自己长得高，总是欺负他。  
有一次巴基站在厕所门口，就是不让山姆进去，最后逼得山姆尿了裤子。  
诸如此类的事情还有很多很多，虽然山姆在漫长的成长期也扳回过几次，但那基本都不足挂齿。

看谁也没想到这俩人打着打着就打成了朋友，山姆也不知道自己怎么想的，可能真是脑子被驴踢了。

这不，祖宗又找他麻烦了。

他认命一般的接了电话，只听巴基大喊：“山姆！出人命了！你快来！”

山姆被突如其来的高分贝吓得嗷一声扔了手机，他冲着手机大喊：“妈的！现在才六点十分！！！”

巴基连忙降低音量说道：“你快来我家，我有个问题要和你讨论。”

“得了吧我的祖宗，这话我都听几百遍了，没一次是正经事。”他正想关掉电话接着睡觉，随即听到话筒里出来一句：“我差点和史蒂夫做了。”

做了？是他想的那个做了吗？！！

山姆震惊了，瞬间睡意全无，他自认倒霉，对巴基说：“你等一会，我现在出去。”

山姆站在巴基家门口，认命似的叹了口气，敲响了门。

门开了，他进到屋里，发现巴基眼下一片阴影。

巴基看着山姆震惊的眼神说道：“我昨天一宿没睡。”

两人坐在桌前，巴基把事情的来龙去脉跟山姆说了一遍。从刚开始听，山姆就睁大了眼睛，当巴基讲完时，山姆连嘴都是张着的。

山姆估计巴基当时把学校所有生理课都翘了。他甚至不知道该怎么告诉巴基：

alpha分化时，最主要的特征不是无法自控，而是各方面都会变强。

也就是好的变得更好，坏的变的更坏。当然，一直想着的事情也会更加想去实施，也就更加难以控制。

山姆知道史蒂夫对巴基的感情，炽热而带有侵略性。当然，这是他自己看出来的，毕竟眼神可不会骗人。而且他百分之百肯定巴基一点都不知道。

就因为这样，史蒂夫在分化的时候才会忍不住对巴基“动手动脚”，他当时很可能已经控制不了自己的行为了。估计要不是巴基还没分化两人就什么都做完了。

可这件事他山姆固然明白，但怎么跟巴基解释？

山姆想了想，在巴基的注视中开了口：“嗯…你也懂，alpha分化的时候，就难免……”他觉得自己的肌肉僵硬的厉害，可他不得不接着往下编，“你既然提到他为了让自己清醒咬了自己一口，那也说明他内心并不是真的想这么对你。本能，都是alpha的本能。等过几天alpha信息素成熟了之后他就不会控制不了自己了。”  
山姆想了想接着说：“你就当好朋友互相撸管玩了，你看看，人家都帮你撸了，你都没帮人家，这么说史蒂夫还亏了。”

看着巴基恍然大悟的表情，山姆在佩服自己的同时萌生了一股罪恶感，但这点罪恶感也只存在了几秒。

“那我再见到史蒂夫的时候该怎么和他相处啊？”巴基还是有点担心，他怕史蒂夫会“内疚”。

“你就当没发生过，你俩平常怎么样之后还怎么样。”山姆对他说。

巴基若有所思的点点头，他顿时觉得山姆的形象高大起来了。之后两个人一起吃了午饭，又在家一直打游戏。直到天逐渐黑了山姆才离开。

巴基已经做好一个月看不到史蒂夫的准备了，可没想到第二天一到学校他就看到史蒂夫的桌子旁围了一群人，他不敢相信：史蒂夫竟然可以来上学了。

巴基发现大家都在问他关于分化成alpha的事。还有人更大胆，直接问有没有兴趣找个omega上床。

巴基大声咳嗽了一声，顿时人就散了一半，巴基环顾四周，做到了自己的座位，也就是史蒂夫的前面。  
有几个胆大的的在一旁也不知道是开玩笑还是嘲讽的跟巴基说：“听说你女朋友是alpha？那是你上她还是她上你啊？”他们互相看了一眼对方，接着说，“要不你直接和史蒂夫在一起算了，省着天天黏在一……”

几人话还没说完，直接巴基径直向他们走去，几人暗叫不好，赶紧飞一般的溜了。巴基也懒得追，他回到座位转过身，盯着史蒂夫看。

“你这么快就没事了？分化疼不疼啊？和以前有没有什么不一样？有没有觉得哪难受？难受记得跟我说啊不要硬撑。”

史蒂夫点点头说：“我没事，不用担心，alpha恢复能力很强。”

巴基点了点头，还是有点觉得不可思议，他一直保护着的小豆芽菜都长这么壮了，甚至还分化成了alpha。

他没来的急考虑更多，因为他的女友，多洛莉丝正在门口等他。

他立马跟了出去，多洛莉丝直到走廊的尽头才停下来，她无奈的笑了笑。开口说道：“你应该知道我为什么要来找你吧。”

巴基只能想到一个结果，他抿着嘴，但多洛莉丝一直看着他，像是不允许他逃避，他只好开口说道：“你要和我分手吗？”  
多洛莉丝看着他苦笑着说：“看来你也发现我们之间的问题了。”她顿了顿，接着说道，“但你知道，我确实一直喜欢着你，但按现在这种情况看来，我们根本不合适。”

巴基不知道该说什么，他只觉得抱歉。  
“抱歉，我不是个称职的男朋友，我试图更多的了解你，但我发现我根本不知道该怎么做。”

“不，你只是有更重要的人，他太重要了，所以你的眼里只有他了。”多洛莉丝回答他。“史蒂夫…史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的挚友，对吧？”

巴基觉得自己的脸在逐渐变红，他只能说：“我很抱歉，多多，你值得更好的。”

多洛莉丝听了笑着说：“当然，你也是，你值得最好的。”

多洛莉丝踮脚吻了吻巴基的面颊，她转过身走了几步，又回过头说道：“我先走了，你快回去吧，应该要上课了。”

巴基站在那愣了许久，直到上课铃打响才猛的飞奔回教室，好在老师还没来。

巴基忍了一天，直到放学后，教室里只剩下巴基和史蒂夫两个人，巴基终于没忍住，扑到了史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫只觉得衣服被水浸湿了，他立马反应过来是巴基在哭。  
他还没来得及问，就听见巴基带着哭腔说：“多多和我分手了……”

史蒂夫不知道怎么回答他，只能一遍又一遍的抚摸着他的后背。

就这样，在短短的一个月内，史蒂夫分化成了alpha，巴基和多多分手了，看上去一切都是正常的走向。

直到期末考试的最后一天。

巴基从这天刚开始就觉得不舒服，他觉得身上好像被抽空了力气，但还不是累，总之说不清怎么回事。

当考完试遇到史蒂夫之后，他突然觉得好像轻松了很多，乏力感仿佛消失了。

考完试之后就算放假了，史蒂夫和巴基把柜子里的东西都拿了出来。因为都是平时不用的东西，两人本以为没多少。结果当史蒂夫打开柜子的时候，两人都愣住了。

里面全都是情书。

巴基看了看日期，全都是这两个月的。还有不知道谁可能搞到了管理员的钥匙，在里面放了几盒避孕套和润滑剂。

巴基一边拍着史蒂夫的肩膀一边捂着肚子笑：“你看看人家比你都操心！生怕你破不了处！”

随即巴基看到史蒂夫把它们全都装在了包里面。  
史蒂夫看着巴基愣住的样子说：“我总不能把它们留在这。”

就这样，回家路上巴基一直嘲笑着史蒂夫，而后者不为所动。两人向往常一样在路边分开，各自回家。

巴基一站到家门口就觉得累的要命，他只觉得身上好像散架子了。他突然发现手上拿着史蒂夫的书包——刚才史蒂夫系鞋带的时候让他帮忙拿一下。 他想着明天再给史蒂夫送过去吧，然后用尽全身力气给自己做了顿晚饭。吃完后他赶忙洗漱，之后就躺在了床上。

巴基感觉下身感觉有点奇怪，有一种刺痛感。但他已经懒得操心了——他困得几乎要睁不开眼了。

他就这样迷迷糊糊的睡着了，丝毫不知道明天即将发生的一切。


End file.
